bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Orihime's Confrontation
|conflict =Invasion of Hueco Mundo |date =October 11th |place =Las Noches, Hueco Mundo |result =*Orihime Inoue is attacked by the jealous Loly and Menoly. *Grimmjow comes to Orihime's aid by killing Menoly and injuring Loly. *Orihime uses her powers to heal the two Arrancars. |participants =*Orihime Inoue *Loly Aivirrne *Menoly Mallia *6th Espada Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez }} is a moment in the Invasion where Orihime Inoue is accosted by two very jealous female Arrancar, Loly Aivirrne and Menoly Mallia, and is uncharacteristically saved by Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Confrontation Orihime senses that something has happened to Ichigo Kurosaki when Loly and Menoly enter her room. The two Arrancar notice that she is all alone and then creepily state it's their chance to have some fun.Bleach manga; Chapter 272, pages 7-8 Curious as to why they decided to visit her, Orihime calculates that Ulquiorra Cifer is "busy" and asks if he sent them there in his place, only to have the two ignore her query and comment on how the room looks nice, acting somewhat friendly and unfocused. Commenting on Orihime's apparent popularity, Loly falsely perceived Sōsuke Aizen's (apparently unusual) interest in Orihime as romantic feelings for her, notes how everyone of her friends came just to save "their princess", and her many interactions with several high-ranking Espada, most of whom are males. Loly then begins berating her, falsely accusing Orihime of believing herself to be "hot stuff". Orihime denies this as she is forced to one of the walls, but Loly rebukes her and chastises this to Menoly. Loly then pulls Orihime by the hair and throws her to the floor, once again telling her to stay away from Aizen, though Orihime doesn't respond. Frustrated, Loly begins kicking Orihime's head, while laughing maniacally.Bleach anime; Episode 162 After escaping Loly's grasp, Orihime runs for the door, knowing that either Aizen or Ulquiorra would help her should she leave, only to have Loly destroy the door with a Bala, the blast propelling Orihime backwards. After sarcastically stating that she was just trying to get the door for her, Loly notices that Orihime looks like she wants to say something and tells her to speak up. Orihime boldly states that they have no business with her and demands that they leave immediately. Surprised, Loly then walks toward Orihime and bends down to her level, inwardly angered at not being able to unnerve Orihime, while convincing herself that Orihime is simply acting high-and-mighty again, and calmly asks what kind of a person Orihime believes herself to be. When Orihime offers no response, Loly simply smirks and orders Menoly to charge up her Cero, while informing Orihime that Menoly still has trouble controlling her powers, which could endanger Orihime's life, and asks if she's scared. Orihime remains unresponsive. Frustrated, Loly grabs Orihime by the neck and raises her from the ground. However, Orihime breaks free, prompting Loly to punch her, the force knocking Orihime to the ground and enabling Loly to grab her by the hair yet again.Bleach anime; Episode 162 Fearing Ulquiorra's arrival, Menoly tries to convince Loly to stop and leave. Enraged, Loly demands that Orihime speaks and dismisses Menoly's concerns, telling her to leave if she's losing confidence. An explosion suddenly occurs through the door, which turns out to be Grimmjow's doing. When Grimmjow sarcastically commends them for "protecting" Orihime, Loly rudely questions his being there. Grimmjow calmly walks toward Loly and kicks her in the gut, sending her rolling across the room. In retaliation, Menoly charges at Grimmjow, powering a Cero in hand, but the latter grabs her Cero, then overpowers hers with his own, blasting her top half away. After regaining her composure, Loly warns Grimmjow that Aizen will punish him. Grimmjow, unfazed, calmly walks towards her. Frightened at the likely prospect of dying a gruesome death, Loly apologizes and promised not to inform anyone of this ordeal. Undaunted, Grimmjow bends down to her level, grabs her left leg, cruelly rips it off, and coldly stomps on her to keep her silent, berating her for actually believing that Aizen would care about the fates of two low-level Arrancar servants.Bleach manga; Chapter 273, pages 1-9 Aftermath Surprised by Grimmjow's actions, Orihime asked why Grimmjow helped her, who explains that he's returning the favor for healing his arm and indirectly helping him regain his rank as the sixth Espada. Grimmjow then grabs Orihime by the collar of her uniform and hoists her up, explaining that she now owes him another favor.Bleach manga; Chapter 273, pages 10-11 Before they depart, Orihime helps the two Arrancar he hurt, by reviving and healing them, leading them to refer to her as a monster because of her ability to bring back the dead.Bleach manga; Chapter 273, pages 8-14 References Navigation Category:Events